


You Had Me At Latte Batman [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, accidental wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek’s a barista who accidentally woos Stiles with latte art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had Me At Latte Batman [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Had Me At Latte Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/688651) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 



**Length:** 16:25 min  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Teen%20Wolf/Hatteress%20-%20You%20Had%20Me%20At%20Latte%20Batman.mp3) (15 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
